


Trust

by helens78



Series: Frantic [3]
Category: Velvet Goldmine RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon doesn't trust anyone, but it doesn't matter much.  He knows how to get what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Jonathan doesn't trust anyone. Well, no; that's not exactly true. He trusts his friends, sometimes. He trusts Ewan, on occasion, even though Ewan can be a fucking asshole. _Pushpushpushpush._ The trick, of course, is to sidestep and leave him pushing at nothing. Ewan gets pissed off, but he never really seems all that surprised. And he doesn't take it personally. Then everything starts over, Ewan pushing, Jonathan sidestepping. It's a bitch sometimes, but it works well enough.

Liam is where that trust went, of course, back in the early days when Jonathan was still an eager little innocent -- he's sneering at the mere thought of what he was like back then, of course, because innocent, no, these days he's not that. Not at all. Liam took that away from him. Liam with his big hands and his hard, warm body and the growl at his ear, the bite at his throat, _sing for me, lad_...

Jonathan's not bitter, though. What would be the point? So Liam fucked him; so Jonathan's first time happened in a rush of adrenaline and fear and pain so bad he was shocked he hadn't torn open. There are worse things. And it wasn't like he hadn't asked for it at the time, anyway.

The girl, he feels bad for. He can tell by the look in her eyes that she started out expecting one thing and ended up getting something else entirely. He could be sullen and smug about it -- _stupid girl, you let him bend you until you broke; didn't you expect that? I sure as fuck did, which is why I'm not bent or broken over here_ \-- but he's not, really. He looks at her and he only manages to feel pity. She tugs at his heartstrings for some reason. Maybe it's the sense of _there but for the grace of God_. Maybe. Maybe not.

Jonathan's had a lot of time to think about what he wants. What he doesn't want. What he needs. What he doesn't need. It's been years since Liam, and he's seen a lot of people come and go. For a lot of people, he's been the one who came and went. Hard feelings are too much work, so regrets and bitterness are simply not in his vocabulary. And in the end, so is discontent. He is, by-and-large, happy, and he does, for the most part, know how to get what he needs.


End file.
